I Think I'm In Love
by ZombieZapper101
Summary: Brian is crushed by the girl he loves, can things be patched up before the relationship ends?I'm changing it from a oneshot to a regular story.
1. Chapter 1:You Love Me And I Love You

I Think I'm In Love

by:ZombieZapper 101

Disclamer:I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note: This Is sorta sad,but very fluffy in romance, and will be short.

(I'm Changing this from a oneshot to a regular story.)

Couples: Marie KankerXO.C, slight EddXMarie Kanker

Chapter 1:You Love Me and I Love You

(Brian's P.O.V.)

I sat at my hang-out tree crying my eyes out."Why dosen't she like me?", I thought in my mind.

(Flashback):

After I saw Marie kiss "Double D", my heart just shattered instently.My eyes just filled wth tears and I turned around and ran off toward the creek.

(End Flashback)

After going over the day's events in my mind, someone came out. "Marie?", I asked."what do you want?"."I just wanted to say I was sorry and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.",she said."I..lo..I love you Brian".

"I love you too Marie",I said. Then we started to get closer and closer until our lips finally met, I put my arms around her waist and the back of her head, and she deepened the kiss by trying to pry open my mouth for entrance, and I gladly gave her entrance. We later broke away for lack of air and she cuddled right under my chest. "Marie, I love you and I would give my life to protect you.",I said to her. "Same here",she said then falling asleep, and holding my hand, and we never felt lonely again.(Or so we thought)


	2. Chapter 2: Double D's Plan for revenge

Disclamer: I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note: This Chapter is all about Double"D".

Thank you for reviewing:Auronis.

Chapter 2: Double D's Plan For Revenge.

(Double D's P.O.V.)

"Why does Marie like that butthole Brian?", I thought. "Hey Sockhead!",shouted Eddy."Stop daydreaming and help us set up for Ed's Travel Shop!",he said. So I made up an excuse to plan my revenge, I grabbed my stomach and pretended to be sick, to really make Eddy belive me , I touched my uvula(A/N: It's at the back of your thought, if you touch it, you'll puke.) and I puked into a bush.

"Woah Double "D", if your sick, go home and I'll call you later about the scam.",Eddy said. "Thank you Eddy", I moned.

(Later at Double "D's" House)

"Okay,so Brian and Marie are going to at the creek for 2 more hours(A/N:The time is Noon.), so I should strike at one -o- clock.My weapons: Dad's shotgun with 3 shots and a samari sword.

"Brian, you better be ready", I said.

A/N:Here is a cliffhanger for chapter 2, I promise the next chapter will have a hint for the fight.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight Pt1

Disclamer:I do not own Ed,Ed,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note: There will maybe be blood, and charcter death.

Chapter 3:The fight (Pt.1)

(Double "D's" P.O.V.)

"Time to kill both Marie for betraying me and Brian for stealing the only girl I loved", I said under my breath.

(Brian's P.O.V.)

I heard a stick snap, so I pulled Marie behind a tree,then I got out and then said "Who's there?".

Then someone fired off a shotgun(A/N:there's now 2 bullets left in Double "D's" shotgun.)and it hit the corner of the tree,then Double D approched from the bush." Double "D"?"Then he fired the last 2 shots in his gun,tossed it aside and pulled his sword out and started to swing at me. Then I felt something go though my arm.

A/N: Here's A cliffhanger, it's going get good.


	4. Chapter 4:The Fight Pt2

Disclamer: I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note: This chapter will have A cool surprise, blood shed, and charcter death and maybe curse words.This chapter is all Brian's P.O.V.

Chapter 4:The fight (Pt.2)

(Brian's P.O.V.)

I was ready for pain in my shoulder, but it turns out that the sword really went between my arm and tore a hole in my shirt."What the hell!", he screamed aloud. I then brought up my foot and brought it down as hard as I could on Double "D's" wrist and then "CRACK!", you could hear the crack for miles, because I just shattered his wrist in three places.

Then I grabbed the sword out of my shirt (A/N): It is so sharp, that it could cut though cement and bricks togheter.) and slashed it against his other wrist and slashed off his hand."AHHHHH!", screamed Double "D" because one hand was gone and the other was broken in three places.Then I took the sword across His neck, silcing off his head and then I shoved the sword straght into his dead back, pirceing his body into the ground.

Then I said "Marie,you can come out now, it's safe.". She then came running out and asked if I was alright,I said I was fine,then I felt a little pain in my shoulder,When I looked at my shoulder, there was a big cut in my shoulder with blood trickling down the wound. "Looks like Double "D" must have got me after all.", I said. So me and Marie went back to my house and there was something there,something cool.

A/N:This chapter is kinda bloody, and there is going to be something cool in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: The Celebration

Disclamer: I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

I do not own the song "Everything I do",. It belongs to Bryan Adams.

Author's Note:This Is Going to be the final chapter and there's going to be alot of Fluff.

Chapter 5:The celebration

(Brian's P.O.V.)

After I was patched up and mourned over ("Evil")Double "D", there was a big stage and a few benches and a karoke machine. So I signed Up first,with a song for Marie.When I got up, I said "Marie,this song is for you.

Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
**Everything I do - I do it for you**

Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
**Everything I do - I do it for you  
**  
There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
**Everything I do - I do it for you**

I ended very nicely, then Marie came up and kissed me very passionitly,everyone went "awww",and when we broke, she said thank you, and I said she was welcome, then we went back to my house,and we went up to my room and Marie said "I have a surprise for you my hero",and I cat-purred when I closed the door.

_Fin_


End file.
